The Relationship of Malec Through Song
by MidnightMoonGlow
Summary: They've been through hell together, but they always make it out alive. A series of one-shots which were written for an iPod shuffle challenge that includes Alec and Magnus during their relationship (or maybe even after?) More details inside! I am still obviously in the process of writing it, so who knows what will be included. ANGST FOR SURE! You ought to expect it from me, though.
1. The Reason

**AN: So, apparently iPod shuffle challenges are really popular and I haven't even heard of them. I guess I live under a rock. I got the idea of it from the wonderful Kanin V. Karlek who has written a couple of Mortal Instruments stories. (Which she needs to update by the way). **

**So the rules are, you put your iPod, Mp3, iTunes playlist, YouTube playlist, etc. on and IN THE ORDER THEY APPEAR (so no skipping) YOU WRITE A SMALL STORY BASED ON THAT SONG. Why does it have to be small? Well, you can only write for as long as the song is. So either you're the world's fastest typer, or you listen to ten minute songs, your story is probably going to be pretty short. Here's the trickiest part: after the time is up, you can't keep writing, and you can't edit. I WILL break that rule slightly only because the program I use doesn't have spell check and I need to edit my spelling errors in doc manager on the site where I get to see the lovely red line. Other than that, I promise no editing will be done. **

**My pairing is Malec. I am obbsessed with them if you haven't already noticed. :P **

**Here we go! **

_**The reason- Hoobastank (Hope I spelled that correctly) **_

Alec knew he wasn't a perfect person. In fact, he had been told on many occasions by numerous people that he was "wrong" because of who he was. Lets face it, Shadowhunters were just not _gay._

The only reason he had come out in the first place was because Magnus had insisted upon it. Alec thought for a little while that he might be angry at his boyfriend for pushing him, but the fact was that when it came down to it, he just couldn't be.

He used to spend his time hiding who he was. The only person who used to know who he really was, was his sister Isabelle. But it all changed when he kissed Magnus in front of everyone.

He could be a whole new Alec now. And the reason was because of Magnus.

**So if that seemed rushed, it's because it was. I had 3 minutes and 54 seconds to write that, and while I am a fast typer, I am a slow thinker. So this was one-shot number one, number two will be posted shortly. **


	2. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or the following song. TMI belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare who's beautiful imagination brought a magical world to life. And I love her for it. **

_My Immortal- Evanescence_

There wasn't a day that went by that Magnus didn't miss Alec. There also wasn't a day that went by where Magnus didn't regret breaking up with the blue-eyed Shadowhunter. The last words he said to him were how he didn't want to ever see him or his friends again.

_I'm tired of being their pet warlock. _

Now he was dead.

Last week, he had encountered a Greater Demon with Isabelle, Clary and Jace. Alec had been injured, and on instinct had brought him to Magnus Bane. Magnus did everything he could, but there wasn't much he could do. It was so much worse than when Alec had first been injured.

_He can't be really gone_. Magnus was in major denial. He tried so hard to tell himself Alec was gone, but it was no use. He still saw him everywhere he went.

**That one was really rushed, sorry guys. I found myself deleteting everything I was typing. I know it lacks of detail, but I was timed on it so there wasn't much I could do. **

**Up next: Hey, Soul Sister by Train**

**How am I going to do that? Haha**


	3. Hey, Soul Sister

**AN: Here I am again with chapter three! Remember, I don't have spell check, so if you see any spelling errors, that's more than likely why. I am not a complete idiot, I can see red lines if I have them, I just. . . Don't. Sad face. **

_Hey, Soul Sister Train _

Alec knew from the beginning he and Magnus would get along great. He had been the one to ask him out after all. He went to his apartment, thanked him for saving his life, and then they kissed.

Even at that moment, though, Alec had no idea how much he would love the warlock. He would wake up in Magnus' bed only to earn himself yet another lipstick stain on the side of his face. When he dreamed, he could smell the shampoo Magnus used and that distinctive sweet smell he seemed to just naturally carry.

Magnus was also an incredible dancer. Alec himself couldn't dance to save his life, but every day he would go over to Magnus' apartment to see him dancing to Mister Mr., moving those incredible hips and smiling at him.

And even though he was a Shadowhunter and Magnus was a Downworlder, he still considered Magnus to be one of his own kind.

**That was bad, I know, but I really didn't know what to do for that song. I didn't even know I had it on my iPod to be honest, so I was totally unprepared for it. **


	4. White Horse

**AN: I will be doing five of these which makes this the second to last. **

_Taylor Swift- White Horse_

"Do you love me?" Alec asked, looking directly into Magnus' cat-like eyes.

"Yeah," Magnus replied, swallowing hard.

"Will you give me another chance?"

Magnus looked away from Alec's blue gaze. The eyes that used to captivate him were now causing an inexpiable pain in his chest.

_I am stupid, I should have known. _

Alec had been acting weird for a long time, but Magnus was being naive, got lost in his eyes.

_This isn't a fairy tale. I'm not meant to have a happy ending. I'm going to find someone someday who might actually treat me well._

Not that Alec hadn't, but what he did was still unforgivable.

It's over. This is the end.

"No," Magnus finally said.

**That one I had more inspiration for. **


End file.
